


(Un)controlled testing

by CaramelFander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Predator/Prey, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander
Summary: Original idea -> https://my.w.tt/xpaWtbxxh9Logan works at a rescue center that specializes in cryptids and he's about to get up close research of several rescues.TW:Same size vore
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 38





	(Un)controlled testing

Word count: 1657  
Pred!Virgil Prey!Logan  
•<================================>•  
Logan sat at his desk twiddling his thumbs. He had nothing to do, all his normal work for the day was finished. He could go and continue asking the rescues if he could preform any research on them, but so far all the answers had been no. He could ask the slime, Remus, if he could preform any research. Remus had been more open to the idea but had intimately said no. Logan let out a sigh. He'd been hired to research the rescues they knew little about, but so far no one was willing. 

Logan stood up from his desk. If he couldn't get anything done he could at least observe the rescues. Logan grabbed his jacket. It was a lab coat and didn't help against the autumn weather. Logan walked through the empty staff building. The few other people who worked there were either taking care of rescues or off on another rescue.

Logan walked outside and took in a breath. The entire rescue center was surrounded by a dome. This allowed for rescues to live outside without the risk of them running before they were ready to leave. Several Griffens flew above head. Logan walked through the open area to head to the other building. He passed the mer enclosure and waved to Roman, the only Mer-person to even talk with him. Roman didn't wave back and just looked straight (gay) at Logan.

Logan continued to the large building. Logan walked up to a door and scanned his name tag on a scanner next to the door. The doors swung open and Logan walking in. He was immediately sprayed with a disinfectant. He coughed a few times. No matter how many times he went through those doors he would never be prepared for that. He took off his glasses and cleaned them as he continued forward.

This whole first floor was mainly for rescues to stay in when they're enclosure is being repaired or cleaned, they also would stay if they didn't have an enclosure. Slimes were also in this building but you'd have to head upstairs for them. Logan reached the end of this hallway and it went off in two directions.

To the left were the holding enclosures for rescues that lived in water, but Logan wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking to the left where there was a big commotion. Logan walked over and saw a new rescue. The rescue was beautiful, it was a spider human that was being put in an enclosure. It seemed a lot more willing than any other rescues. 

Thomas turned from watching Joan and Talyn direct the spider into the enclosure. "Oh hello Logan, as you can see we have a new guest."

"What happened to him?"

"We found him in a lab, where they were illegally harvesting spider string. There was a lot of dead spiders and he seemed to be the only one. He seems traumatized," Thomas said.

"Would you mind if I try and talk to him?" Logan asked.

"Sure just don't get to close or he might lash out, were gonna go check the record books for any other spiders we may have housed," Thomas said pointing at Joan and Talyn who were closing the door. 

"I can handle myself."

Thomas put his hand on Logan's shoulder, which looked kinda strange considering Logan was 6"1 and Thomas was 5"7, "I just don't want you getting eaten with out your consent again."

Logan immediately was annoy, "That happened one time with Janus, and I'm not stupid enough to do that again."

"Alright just don't get yourself killed," Thomas looked to the spider then back at Logan, "Your tag should work to unlock the room." Thomas smiled and waved good bye as he, Joan, and Talyn began walking back to the office.

Logan looked in through the window observing the spider settle into the corner. Logan walked over and unlocked the door. The door slid open with a hiss. The spider went on edge the minute Logan walked in. Logan stepped in, but kept his distance from the spider. "D-dont come closer or I'll-I'll kill you!"

"I know that's an empty threat, and I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to ask some questions so you can live as comfortablely as possible," Logan said. He sat on the other side of the room, as far away from the spider as possible.

"So do you have a name?"

The spider was curled in on himself, "The scientists would call me thing, but the other spiders called me Virgil."

Logan pulled out a note pad and pen from his pocket, and made note of Virgil's name, "Please don't call them scientist, they are criminals."

"But then why do you guys want me?"

"We don't plan on harvesting your string if that's what your concerned of, your actually safe here, this is a rescue center." 

"Then why am I in a cage?"

"Well it's just safety precautions incase you actively tried to hurt us, plus we don't currently have a place for spiders to live, by the way where do you live?"

"I heard stories of spiders living up high in trees on their webs, but I don't have any string left..." Virgil frowned and looked on the edge of tears.

"Well that's completely fine, as we can make replicas of your string," Logan said taking more notes.

"So I've told you about me, what about you?" 

"Oh- well there's nothing that interesting, I spend most of my life here trying to convince other rescues to let me research them, other than that I don't do much," Logan said, he was startled by the question.

"Why hasn't anyone said yes?"

"It's different from person to person, but the main reason is no one really has a reason to participate," Logan said. He hadn't meant for this conversation to shift to talking about him, but he didn't mind.

"Well I'd help you," Virgil said. He was kinda opening up now and was no longer curled up. Logan had slowly gotten closer throughout the conversation, and now they were sitting next to each other. Virgil was bigger than Logan by at least two feet.

"Well that's a first, thank you for that. I won't start anything now, but we can start tommorow," Logan smiled up at Virgil and Virgil smiled back. Then they were interupted by a low growl from Virgil's stomach. Virgil recurled in on himself.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in four days," Virgil held his stomach.

Logan thought for a minute and pulled out a pill bottle, "Would you want to eat me?"

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to digest you!"

"Well- um this is awkward- but about a month ago I tried to get the only Naga here to agree to my research, but I made a mistake and got to close. He got annoyed and used his hypnosis to swallow me. I gained my sense back, but by then I was already being swallowed. He spit me out before I was digested, but that experience stuck with me, so I made a medison that stops digestion for 24 hours. I've tested it on myself and it seems to work fine, but this would be a good final test for it."

"So your sure this is safe," another growl came from Virgil's stomach.

"Yes, and if I feel any pain I'll tell you to let me out," Logan said, he just hoped Virgil wouldn't turn on him.

"Alright, could you take off your coat."

"Yes," Logan began taking off his shoes when he remembered something, "I almost forgot." 

Logan pulled back out his pad and wrote on it, I gave consent for him to swallow me, "Give this to anyone who questions why you ate me." Virgil knodded and took the note. Logan removed his shoes, and gloves, then slid off his coat. Finally he took off his glasses and place them all in a pile on the floor. As Logan got undressed Virgil took some of the medication.

"Alright I'm ready," Logan said. Virgil stood up and got really close to Logan. He smelled so good to the starving spider. Virgil licked his lips as his instincts kicked in. Virgil lowered himself to Logan's height and licked his face. Virgil shivered at the taste. He was the perfect flavor. Virgil licked again. Then remembered he was supposed to be eating Logan. Virgil lowered further down to Logan's neck and bit down injecting his venom.

Logan hadn't expected this, but he slowly felt more numb as the venom flowed through his body. Virgil could tell Logan was getting more relaxed. Virgil licked his lips again and opened his maw extremely wide. He lowered his maw around Logan's head and closed his mouth. He licked Logan's face over and over savoring his flavor.

Virgil pushed Logan further into his mouth and swallowed around his head. Logan's head slipped into Virgil's throat. Virgil let out a satisfied moan as his throat expanded to fit Logan's head. Virgil's throat pulled Logan in further. Soon Logan's chest entered Virgil's mouth. It was hard but Virgil swallowed again pulling Logan in deeper. Logan's legs were the only thing left outside of Virgil, and those were soon pulled into Virgil.

Logan's body fell into Virgil's stomach. There was no stomach acid in sight. Logan moved around getting situated assuming he would be there for a while. Virgil felt Logan squirming and smiled, he felt the fullest he'd ever been. Virgil yawned siting back down and curled up. He had become extremely tired after swallowing Logan. He felt so good.

Logan gave soft stomach rubs from the inside. Virgil's stomach was really soft and comfortable. Logan curled up already feeling tired. The two fell asleep cuddling with each other.


End file.
